Facing the Past
by Professor Authordude
Summary: AU. Five year old Initiate Obi Wan Kenobi leaves the Jedi after, in his view, commiting a heinous act. But what if it was not true, and someone would do anything to help him? Complete.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer- The Bearded Flannelled One owns Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, Mace, Yoda, Ali Alann, Padme, Bail, Dex, and Palpatine. Jude Watson owns Xanatos, my sister owns his last name (I wanted to be more original than DeCrion or whatever else everyone uses). I own Mary Rogers, but my father came up with her name.

A/N- This story actually has a funny history. When my fetish was that anime called Dragon Ball Z, I made a cast list for a Dragon Ball Z version of The Lion King. Then, when my fetish was Harry Potter, I wrote an outline for the Harry Potter version of The Lion King. Now my fetish is Star Wars, and I have finally written the Star Wars version of The Lion King. This is completely alternate universe, so take nothing for granted; everything will be explained. Enjoy!

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Facing the Past— Prologue

Starring: CUTE! Obi-Wan and NOBLE! Qui-Gon.

Costarring: GOOD GUY! Xanatos, WORRIED! Yoda, CONCERNED! Mace, and MANIPULATIVE/SCAR-THE-LION-IFIED! Palpatine.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

"talking"

'_private thoughts'_

**/communicating though bond/**

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Facing The Past: Prologue

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Five-year-old Initiate Obi-Wan Kenobi could not remember a time when he had not known Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his former Padawan Xanatos Finvarra. He had been very small the day he wandered out of the creche and run into the pair of them, just back from a mission in the Middle Rim. Both had immediately taken a liking to the cheerful toddler, and made a point of coming to see him whenever they were in the Temple.

When Obi-Wan was three, Xanatos had been Knighted. Now that he and Qui-Gon were on separate missions most of the time, they came to the creche together much less frequently. The little Initiate did not mind. He was glad to see them when he could, and his greatest desire to become a Padawan to one of them.

"Are you Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

The five-year-old looked at the Supreme Chancellor, surprised. "Yes, sir."

Palpatine smiled. "I've spoken to Master Ali Alann, and I have permission to take you on an outing."

"Really? Where to?"

"It's a surprise. Ready?" He extended his hand, and Obi-Wan took it with all the trust and security of a small child, not knowing his life was about to be changed forever.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Qui-Gon and Xanatos were in the Temple at the same time, an occurrence which had not happened in months, and were headed to see Obi-Wan. They were cut off abruptly by a panicked Chancellor Palpatine. "Obi-Wan Kenobi!" he gasped out, sounding as if he had been running.

"What about him?" Qui-Gon's voice was sharp, and his hand strayed to his lightsaber.

"Next level down— droids— trapped—" he panted.

The two Jedi exchanged glances, then bolted simultaneously for the exit. Rather than wait for directions to Obi-Wan's exact location, they relied on the youngling's radiant Force signature.

Behind them, Palpatine smiled, suddenly having no trouble breathing. Just as swiftly his face morphed back into a look of concern, and he wheezed slightly, following the Jedi at his own pace.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Approaching the beacon of Force-light that was Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon and Xanatos were surprised, and relieved, to see their favorite Initiate defending himself with his blue training 'saber. They stepped immediately into the fray, and the five-year-old moved behind them gratefully, a sheen of sweat on his forehead.

None of them noticed when Chancellor Palpatine arrived, because at that precise moment he droids stepped up their attack.

"Qui-Gon, get him out of here!" Xanatos shouted, slicing through one droid and diverting the blaster shot of another. "I'll cover you!"

As the taller Jedi picked up the tiny red-haired child, the deep blue blade hummed and whirled, deflecting blaster fire from the pair. Qui-Gon ran for the nearest shelter, trusting his former Padawan to protect his change and him from harm. He set Obi-Wan down and knelt in front of him. "I need you to stay here, Little One. Will you do that for me?"

The five-year-old nodded to him earnestly. "Yes, Master Qui-Gon."

He stood and waded back into the fray, intent on coming to Xanatos's aid. Obi-Wan peeked around the side of his hiding place, and tears filled his eyes as he saw the motionless body of his friend. They overflowed as Qui-Gon, whose back was to him, was hit by a blaster bolt and fell forward, unmoving.

Abruptly the Chancellor stumbled out of the shadows, pressing a button on a remote in his hand, which deactivated the few remaining droids. "I found it!" he gasped in triumph.

Obi-Wan crept out of hiding, tears streaming down his face. "Master Qui-Gon?" he asked in a small voice. "Xani?"

"They're dead, Obi-Wan," Palpatine told him gravely. "And if it weren't for you, they'd still be alive."

"I know," he whispered, choking back a sob. "I didn't mean it to happen."

"Of course you didn't," the politician said soothingly, patting his shoulder. "Nobody ever means for these things to happen. But that doesn't change anything."

"What do I do?" His blue-green eyes held a strong hint of gray from his sorrow, and were still awash with tears.

"You can never go back to the Temple, they'll never take you back now. No, Obi-Wan, you have only one option: Run. Run away, and never return."

As the five-year-old sped off into the pouring rain, Palpatine smiled to himself. It was almost too easy. "Kill him," he told the reactivated droids.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Qui-Gon Jinn opened his eyes to see the worried faces of Mace Windu and Yoda. "Glad to see you awake," Mace remarked, helping him into a sitting position.

"Anxious, we were," Yoda added. "Very close to your heart, that wound was."

The words struck a chord in Qui-Gon. "Where are Obi-Wan and Xanatos?"

Mace sighed, the relief that had been present upon seeing his friend awake leaving his face. "They didn't make it, Qui-Gon." He gripped the stunned man's shoulder. "Chancellor Palpatine managed to shut off the droids, but by that time it was too late. Xanatos's funeral is in three days."

The still-recovering Master took a deep breath and released some of his grief to the Force. "What about Obi-Wan?"

Unable to keep eye contact any longer, Mace looked at the floor. This was the most painful part. "We never found his body. The Chancellor said that after you were hit, all the droids targeted him at the same time and—" he swallowed. "We didn't press too hard for details, he was very shaken. There will be a memorial service after Xanatos's funeral."

"Felt him pass into the Force, I did. Suffer, Obi-Wan did not," Yoda told him. "A radiant soul, he had. One moment it was there; the next, gone."

His words made it slightly easier to bear. But both Obi-Wan and Xanatos had had their whole lives in front of them, and now they were gone. No platitudes or recitations of the Code could console Qui-Gon from the loss of the two brightest parts of his life. He knew he would never take another Padawan.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

A/N- I am awfully mean to Qui-Gon. No worries, he is far too cool to stay miserable. This is only the prologue! Thanks for reading, and constructive criticism welcome.


	2. Facing the Past

Disclaimer- I wish I owned Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. I would not be averse to having Padme, Bail, Dex, Mace, and Yoda thrown in. George Lucas can keep Sidious. I own Mary Rogers. Some dialogue thrown in from The Lion King does not belong to me either. One line I am sure everyone will recognize is from A Few Good Men.

A/N- Thanks for all of the positive feedback of the prologue. Kudos to those who realized that Obi-Wan cannot be dead (that is to say, he is way too cool to kill off in the prologue). This takes place seven years after the prologue.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Facing the Past

Starring: SELF-DOUBTING! Obi-Wan and AWESOME! Qui-Gon.

Costarring: MEDDLING! Yoda, STILL-MANIPULATIVE! Palpatine, BRAVE! Padme, DEPARTMENT-OF-BACK-STORY! Dex, and TALKING-FROM-THE-GRAVE! Xanatos.

Introducing: SECRETORIAL! Mary Rogers.

Appearances by: COOL! Bail.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

"Go out of the Temple, you should. Visit Dexter Jettster. A long time, it has been, since you last saw him."

Qui-Gon almost refused, then thought better of it. It had been nearly nine years since he had seen Dex, and it would be good to talk to him again. He stopped at the top of the steps, accustomed to the ritual that would follow.

"Name?"

"Qui-Gon Jinn."

"Rank?"

"Jedi Master."

"Destination?"

"Coco town."

"Purpose?"

"A visit with an old friend."

"Thank you, Master Jinn, have a nice day."

Murmuring a polite response to the secretary— it was not her fault she had to interrogate everyone who entered or left the Jedi Temple, after all— Qui-Gon started off to one of the less savory parts of Coruscant.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

"Dex, honey, there's someone here to see you. Jedi by the looks of him."

Dex looked out as he was hailed, his face breaking into a wide grin. "I'll be right out, have a seat."

The waitress droid showed the tall Jedi to a booth. "Would you like a cup of ardees?"

"Yes, please."

"Hey, old buddy!"

"Hello, Dex," Qui-Gon smiled as his friend hugged him with two of his four arms.

"So, what can I do for you?"

"Nothing in particular. Master Yoda suggested I come visit you; it's been ages."

"Sure has. Not surprising though, considering all the new 'security' they put around the Temple. How many years ago was it?"

"Seven. All our missions come directly from the Senate, and all reports go to the Senate."

"Nowadays, the Senate really means the Supreme Chancellor. Pity Valorum got replaced."

"Yes, he always gave us a measure of freedom. I think he had more respect for Jedi than Palpatine does."

The waitress droid came back with the ardees, and as Qui-Gon looked up to thank her, he noticed a small boy with a mop of ginger hair wiping down the tables. He almost looked like— but that was impossible. "Dex, who's that?" he was unable to stop himself from asking.

Dex looked up. "Oh, that's Ben. Youngest sentient I've got working for me. Odd kid. Won't accept any payment except a place to stay, food, and clothes when he needs new ones."

Qui-Gon felt a pain in his chest; that was something a Jedi would do. "How old is he?"

"No one really knows, he's never told us. My guess is he's about twelve now; Ben's always been small for his age."

They watched Ben continue to methodically wipe down the tables. Some customers called a good-bye on their way out, and he smiled shyly at them, looking up through his bangs.

Obi-Wan had always been small for his age, too. "It seems like he's been here a long time."

"Seven years," Dex shook his head sadly at the memory. "He couldn't have been any older than five when he first came in here. It was pouring out, and he was soaked and shivering. He was so polite, asked if he could stay awhile and get dry. The poor kid looked dead on his feet, so I asked where he was from. Wouldn't say, just told me he could never go back. He had nowhere to go, so I took him on."

The pain he had felt earlier expanded. Qui-Gon remembered all too well the drenching rain that fell on the day Obi-Wan and Xanatos had died. "Did Ben tell you his last name?"

"Yes," Dex began to look puzzled by all of the questions. "it's Kenobi."

The Jedi Master forcefully pushed back the tears that threatened. "I would very much like to meet him."

"Alright." He still had no idea what was going on. "Hey, Ben, c'mere! There's someone I want you to meet."

The twelve-year-old obediently walked over, keeping his eyes trained on he floor. Only when he reached their booth did he look up. His face went pale, blue-green eyes widened in shock, and the cloth in his hand dropped to the ground. "Master Qui-Gon?" he whispered in disbelief.

"Obi-Wan," he managed around the lump in his throat.

He extended his arms in a familiar gesture. Obi-Wan, still in shock, reacted as he had when he was five. He hugged Qui-Gon, clutching his tunic with a desperation he had not had as a toddler. The tall Jedi wrapped his arms around the child he thought he had lost, and thanked the Force.

When he looked up, Dex had left. They could call the diner's owner what they would, but tactless would never be among it.

"Master Qui-Gon, I don't understand." Obi-Wan's voice was muffled by his tunic.

"Nor do I, Little One." He ran his fingers through the reddish mop. "They told me you died seven years ago."

"That's what he told me."

"He who, Obi-Wan?"

"The Chancellor."

Mentioning Palpatine seemed to upset him, so Qui-Gon let the subject drop. "Yoda felt you pass into the Force. How is that possible?"

"I was always good at shielding. I wanted to make sure no one could find me." He paused, swallowing hard. "Then I didn't use the Force, ever. Until yesterday. A little kid fell off a table, and no one noticed, so I used the Force to catch him."

"You could do that after not using it at all for seven years?" Qui-Gon was shocked, but did not doubt it. "I'm proud of you."

Obi-Wan's face turned pink, and he smiled shyly. Once more the towering Master was forced to realize that this was not the five-year-old he remembered.

"Wait a minute," it dawned on him. "Yoda must have felt you use the Force yesterday. I only came here because he suggested it."

"I'm glad he did." Again the endearingly timid smile.

"Me too, Little One," Qui-Gon hugged him. "Me too."

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Obi-Wan pulled the blankets up to his chin. It had been beyond his wildest dreams to see Qui-Gon alive, but when the older Jedi asked him to come back to the Temple, he had refused.

"I can't ever go back," he reiterated what he had said to himself.

Sighing, the twelve-year-old rolled over and fell asleep. **_Dimly aware that he was dreaming, he looked around. "Xani?"_**

_**The taller young man grinned. "Hey, Kiddo."**_

_**Obi-Wan's jaw dropped. "How...?"**_

"_**The will of the Force, what else? Hey, I have to talk some sense into you, so listen up: it's not your fault I died."**_

_**The young boy looked at the ground. "I wish I could believe that. It's really very nice of you to try to make me feel better, but—"**_

_**He was cut off by a chuckle. "Since when have I ever minced words to try to make someone feel better?"**_

"_**Well..."**_

"_**Exactly. Listen, Kiddo, I won't ask you to blindly accept it. But will you at least consider it?"**_

"_**Okay, I guess."**_

_**Once more came the easy smile Obi-Wan remembered from his childhood. "Someday you're going to be great, Obi-Wan, but you've forgotten who you are, and forgotten me in the process."**_

"_**I could never forget you, Xani." The words were spoken around the painful lump in his throat.**_

"_**But you have, by turning your back on your Jedi training. Obi-Wan, please, go back to the Temple."**_

"_**I can't go back. Not after what I did. They'll never take me back now."**_

"_**How do you know?" Xanatos asked desperately, a rare serious mood overtaking him. During his entire life, he had been known for his lighthearted behavior. He took a deep breath, preparing to use his trump card. "For me?"**_

_**Obi-Wan sucked in a breath, then let it out. "Al-Alright, Xani. I'll go back to the Temple for you."**_

_**The dark-haired man's face relaxed again into his carefree smile. "I'm proud of you, Kiddo. You'll be waking up soon. Can I have a hug first?"**_

_**He crushed his young friend to his chest, holding him an extra moment until Obi-Wan began fading back into the world of waking. "You will be a great Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi!" he called. "Never doubt it."**_

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

"Name?"

"Yoda."

"Rank?"

"Jedi Master."

"Destination?"

"A particular place, I am not going."

"Purpose?"

"Fresh air, I need."

"Thank you, Master Yoda, have a nice day."

"A nice day I hope you have as well, Mary Rogers."

Leaning on his gimer stick, Yoda walked casually around the corner of the first block, nearly running into Obi-Wan.

"Master Yoda?" he asked incredulously.

"Hello, young Obi-Wan. Glad to see you, I am," he said serenely. "Heading for the Temple, are you?"

"Yes."

"A walk with me, take first." They set off together. "Seven years ago, felt you pass into the Force, I did. Then, two days ago, your Force signature, I felt. I sent Qui-Gon there, and that you were alive, he told me. Very strong shields, you have, Obi-Wan."

"I didn't want anyone to find me."

"Thought Qui-Gon died, did you?"

"That's what Chancellor Palpatine said."

"Told us you died, he did." Yoda looked pensive. "Blame yourself for he deaths of Qui-Gon and Xanatos, did you?"

Obi-Wan looked at the ground. "Yes."

"Change your mind, I cannot. Did you tell Qui-Gon of this?"

"No."

"Why not? Understand why you left, he does not. Understand why yesterday you refused to come back, he does not."

"Xanatos was his Padawan!" Obi-Wan burst out in distress. "He'd never forgive me if he found out it was my fault."

"So sure, are you? Nearly destroyed him, it did, when he thought you had died."

The twelve-year-old had no answer for that, and the little green Jedi continued. "Something made you change your mind and decide to come back, hmm?"

"Xani came to me in a dream last night and asked me to," he sighed. "But now that I'm here, I don't think I can."

Yoda whapped in the shin with his gimer stick. "Ow, geez, what was that for?" Obi-Wan rubbed his smarting leg.

"Matter, it does not. In the past, it is."

"Yeah, but it still hurts!"

"Ah, yes, hurt the past can. But the way I see it, run from it you can, or," he swung the stick again, and Obi-Wan jumped over it. "learn from it, you can."

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

"Name?"

"Yoda."

"Rank?"

"Jedi Master."

"Where did you end up going, Master Yoda?"

"Took a walk, I did."

Mary knew she should press further as to where he had walked, but she liked Yoda and knew he could be trusted. However, she could not stretch the rules enough to let the red-headed child pass without interrogating him.

"Name?"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Rank?"

"Jedi Initiate."

The young woman frowned. "I don't have you on my list of people who left earlier. I'm sorry, Master Yoda, Initiate Kenobi, if it were left up to me I'd just let you in but—"

"Understand, I do. Lose your job for that, you could."

Mary smiled apologetically. "You'll need someone at the Temple to vouch for you, Initiate Kenobi. It has to be a Jedi Knight, preferably a Master."

"Vouch for him, Qui-Gon Jinn will."

"I'll send him out to you, then. Please stay here while I notify the Supreme Chancellor."

Normally she would have summoned a guard to make sure they did not leave, but it was Yoda, so she was not worried.

"Master Yoda, what's going on? None of this was around when I was here."

"Shortly after you 'died,' took over the Jedi Temple, the Senate did. No one can enter or leave, if register with Mary Rogers, they do not."

"Obi-Wan?"

They were both dwarfed by the Jedi headed their way. Yoda nodded a greeting, while the twelve-year-old broke into a wide smile. Qui-Gon reached them and laid his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "It's good to see you smile again, Little One."

Presently, Mary came back with Palpatine following. His face was impassive before he molded it into a surprised expression. "Obi-Wan Kenobi! I thought you had died years ago. I'm so glad to see you alive, because I was the one who brought you down there."

He was laying it on thick, but it was his only hope. After that story he had spun to explain the absence of a body, it was bad for the kid to be alive. _'I'll have to take care of it myself this time,' _Palpatine thought. _ 'Good thing he's still young, it won't be too much trouble.'_

"Targeted by all the droids, hmm?" Yoda asked letting him know they were on to him.

The Supreme Chancellor gave no indication that he had heard. "No one can dispute that Xanatos Finvarra died that day. Tell us, Obi-Wan, whose fault is that?"

The two older Jedi turned to him in surprise. Obi-Wan looked stricken, his face ashen. He looked up at Qui-Gon with pain-filled eyes and whispered, "Mine."

Palpatine smirked. "Didn't expect that, did you, Master Jinn? Small wonder he ran away. I did him a favor by telling you he was dead." He stalked menacingly toward the twelve-year-old, and lifted him into the air with the Force. "An accomplished murderer at five years old. My, my. Move and he dies," was added as Qui-Gon reached for his lightsaber.

"Now, here's my little secret," he leaned forward to whisper to the ginger-haired boy. "I killed Xanatos."

Obi-Wan's eyes went wide, and he pulled himself free of the Force-hold while Palpatine was distracted, yanking from his pocket the blue training 'saber. "Tell them the truth." His voice was not quite steady.

"Well, well, the little Initiate fights back." He sounded amused. "You want the truth? You can't handle the truth! But I'll tell you anyway.

"Seven years ago I kidnapped little Obi-Wan Kenobi from the creche and brought him into a droid ambush. I knew that his great protectors Qui-Gon Jinn and Xanatos Finvarra would come running as soon as I told them he was in trouble.

"It was a set-up, you fools. I wanted all three of you to die. While Jinn whisked Kenobi off to safety, I held Finvarra in a Force-hold while the droids shot him. Unfortunately, Jinn was not fatally wounded, but I knew I could work it to my advantage. It was simple to mask his Force-signature so that a five-year-old wouldn't be able to detect it, even simpler to convince said five-year-old that it was all his fault and that he could never be a Jedi. After he ran off, I told the droids to kill him, which they obviously failed to do.

"I cooked up the story that he was blown to pieces by the droids to explain why there was no body. Finvarra was dead, and I assumed Kenobi was, too. That still left the problem of Jinn being alive, but that was solved in a way I had not foreseen. The big, strong, Jedi Master was so destroyed by the deaths of Kenobi and Finvarra that he was no longer a threat. I had assumed that Kenobi was killed by the droids, which was a mistake. A mistake I won't make again."

From the sleeve of his robes of office, he pulled a lightsaber, activated it, and swung it down on his target. It was intercepted mid-arc by an emerald-green blade. The owner of the blade was half a foot taller than the Chancellor, and had a greater sense of purpose. "I lost him once, I won't lose him again," Qui-Gon stated firmly, then added, "Darth Sidious."

Mary's eyes opened wide. Having had her job at the top of the steps to the Temple for the past seven years, she had definitely heard of Darth Sidious, the elusive Sith Lord whom the Jedi wanted to discover.

Sidious laughed. "Took you long enough."

Making up her mind, Mary slipped away, unnoticed by any except Yoda. He nodded to himself.

Silently, the young secretary walked through the halls of the Senate building. Over the years she had come into contact with Senators who were sympathetic to the Jedi. Initially keeping away from them in the interest of retaining her job, Mary had found herself empathizing with the Jedi with whom she came into contact every day. They only wanted to maintain peace in the Republic, and total Senate control was stifling them. Mentally, she decided whom to approach.

Her preference was Padme Naberrie, who had chosen the political name Amidala when she was Queen of Naboo ten years earlier. She had been only fourteen when elected, and soon after, the Trade Federation had blockaded the peaceful planet. The Jedi had ended the blockade and exposed the Trade Federation's alliance with Darth Sidious. Padme's gratitude toward the Jedi had remained even after her two terms had ended, and she now served as Senator under Queen Jamillia.

If she could not find Padme, Mary hoped to locate Bail Organa. He had married the Queen of Alderaan, making him the Prince Consort, but he still used the title of Senator. He and his wife were childless, and had talked of adopting a baby girl to raise as their own. Mary had often hoped that they would find a child; she privately thought that Bail would make a wonderful father, and suspected that Padme agreed.

She reached the office labeled "Senator Amidala" first, and knocked on the door. Padme opened it and smiled. "Come in, Mary."

As she walked into the spacious room, the twenty-eight-year-old was pleased to see Bail Organa sitting in one of the chairs. She closed the door. "Padme, Bail, there's something I need to tell you."

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

The Dark Lord of the Sith, tried again and again to reach Obi-Wan, and again and again Qui-Gon defended him. Eventually Sidious wised up enough to realize that he had no chance of killing the twelve-year-old while the Master was there, so he tried a new approach.

He was on his last leg. If this child did not join him and did not die, he was doomed. But he did not think of the consequences of failure. _'Either way, Jinn is taken care of,'_ he mused. _'If the boy dies, it will destroy him and he'll be no threat to me. If Kenobi joins me, wiping out every Jedi should be no problem.'_

"Little Kenobi!" he called to the redhead behind Qui-Gon. "I'm going to kill your great protector here, just like I killed Xanatos. I can feel your anger toward me. Give in to it; let it guide you. Your anger makes you strong, but it means you can never be a Jedi."

"That's not true, Obi-Wan! Being a Jedi does not mean you don't feel, it means that you don't allow your emotions to cloud your judgment."

"Yes, listen to Qui-Gon, you must." Yoda knew that all was lost if the Obi-Wan did not stay in the Light.

Obi-Wan stepped out into the open, an unreadable mask covering his expression. "I will not Turn," he stated firmly. "I may not be able to be a Jedi, but I will never join the Dark Side."

Sidious looked at him a moment, uncomprehending, then shook his head and smiled. "Brave, little Kenobi. Brave but foolish."

Blue lightning sprang from the ends of his fingers and hit the twelve-year-old, knocking him to the ground. Heedless of the danger of turning his back on a Sith Lord, Qui-Gon rushed to Obi-Wan's side and supported him as he painfully sat up.

"This is just the beginning." Palpatine raised his hand, but was cut off by a shout.

"Chancellor Palpatine, you are under arrest, by order of the Senate!"

He whirled to find twenty-four-year-old Padme Naberrie of Naboo, thirty-five-year-old Bail Organa of Alderaan, and twenty-eight-year-old Coruscanti secretary Mary Rogers. "Senator Amidala," he addressed the one who had spoken. She was the youngest of the group, but no less brave. "You are so young and naive."

Without warning, the blue lightning raced at her, but died before it was halfway there. Yoda had leapt into the air, then drew his lightsaber, activated it, sliced cleanly through the Sith, deactivated the blade, then replaced it on his belt, all before his feet touched the ground. "Too dangerous, he was, to be left alive. A threat, he would have remained."

Padme nodded solemnly. "I didn't think he would come quietly." She looked over and saw Qui-Gon lifting Obi-Wan off of the ground and walked over, concerned. "Is he alright?"

He cradled him in his arms, and sighed. "No, but I think he will be."

She gently touched the young boy's forehead, smiled, and stepped back to let them pass.

Obi-Wan stirred, disoriented, and the tall Master pressed him closer. "It's alright, Little One. You're safe now."

"I know," murmured a sleepy voice, and a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his neck.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

"Look who's rejoined the world of the waking!" said a cheerful female voice.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes to see a young woman sitting at his bedside. "Qui-Gon had to step out for a minute, so I offered to stay until he came back."

"Thank you," he said, slightly confused.

"No one has told me who you are, but looking at you, I'd say you have to be Obi-Wan Kenobi."

He blinked. "How..."

The woman smiled at him. "Ten years ago, Qui-Gon Jinn and Xanatos Finvarra helped end the Trade Federation's blockade of Naboo. While they were there, they told me all about an Initiate back at the Temple: small, red hair, good manners. Fits you to a tee."

The twelve-year-old flushed faintly at the compliment, then looked up with a thoughtful expression on his face. "You're Padme, aren't you?" He suddenly looked horror-stricken, and his flush deepened. "Sorry, M'Lady, I meant no disrespect—-"

"No, you were right the first time. I prefer to be called Padme."

He smiled shyly. "I remember Master Qui-Gon and Xani telling me about you. They said you were only fourteen when you were elected Queen, and that you were really brave through the whole crisis."

"Coming from them, that means something." Padme was gratified to hear that.

Qui-Gon strode in, followed by Yoda. "Thank you for staying with him, M'Lady."

"Qui-Gon Jinn," she fixed him with a piercing stare. "the only thing that has changed from ten years ago is that I dislike being called 'M'Lady' even more now than I did then."

He gave a small smile. "My apologies and thanks, Padme."

"It was my pleasure." Her smile was big and warm. "You keep recovering, Obi-Wan." She gave his hair an affectionate ruffle as she left.

"Thank you, Padme. I will."

Qui-Gon sat in her vacated chair and placed a large hand on Obi-Wan's forehead. "Feeling better, Little One?"

"Yes, Master Qui-Gon."

"Do you still hurt anywhere?"

He shrugged. "I ache a little, but it's not bad. Can I leave, please?"

"The Temple?" he asked in concern.

"No, the Healer's wing. The first time I'm in the Temple in seven years, and I have to end up here. I've never liked this place."

The tall Master smiled and gently brushed back the hair from Obi-Wan's face. "Soon, Little One. The second you're clear I'll get you out."

Yoda stepped forward. "Wish to be a Jedi, do you?"

The twelve-year-old's eyes widened. "Yes, but how can I? I haven't had any training or used the Force since I was five."

"Proved yourself worthy, you did, while facing Sidious. Unanimous the Council was." He nodded to them and ambled slowly out of the room.

Qui-Gon abandoned the chair and knelt on the floor next to the bed, taking one small hand in both of his own. "I— I didn't think I'd ever get the chance to say this, Little One." His voice was not quite steady and there were tears in his eyes. "I would be honored if you became my Padawan Learner, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Obi-Wan found himself unable to speak. He swallowed hard against the painful lump in his throat twice, then gave up. ** /I accept, Master./**

Moving to sit on the edge of the bed, Qui-Gon hugged his Padawan. The child nestled into the embrace and presently fell asleep. Finally, for the first time in seven years, Obi-Wan Kenobi was safe.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

A/N- Yay, I finally finished typing it::does dance: There is an extremely short epilogue which I hope to have up soon, which actually is not starring Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon, for the first time ever. Constructive criticism welcome.


	3. Epilogue

Disclaimer- I do not own Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, Yoda, Padme, or Bail. I own the baby, but not her name. George Lucas owns all.

A/N- I hope everyone liked the main part. This takes place a few months after, and does not star Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon::all gasp: Yes, this is a first for me. Enjoy the (extremely short) epilogue.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Facing the Past-- Epilogue

Starring: CONFUSED! Bail.

Costarring: HAPPY! Obi-Wan, EQUALLY-HAPPY! Qui-Gon, and NAME-SUPPLYING! Padme.

Appearances by: BABY! Leia and MYSTERIOUS! Yoda.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

"Senator Organa, good to see you it is."

"Good to see you, Master Yoda. I'm a little confused, though. Was there a reason Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan wanted me to meet them here?"

"Let them tell you, I will." A bewildered Bail followed Yoda to the landing platform.

Qui-Gon came down that boarding ramp first, and Obi-Wan followed a pace behind, holding a bundle of blankets. The taller Jedi's face split into a wide smile. "Thanks for coming, Bail."

The twelve-year-old stepped forward. "On Titus IX, a baby girl was orphaned, and had no family to take care of her. I remembered you had said something about adopting one..." he handed the bundle over.

Bail looked at the tiny baby, totally speechless. At that moment, Padme came running in. "You're back!" she exclaimed in delight, before noticing the shocked Bail. "What are you holding?"

"My daughter." There was no small amount of wonder in his voice. "What should I call her?"

"How about Leia?" Padme suggested after a moment's thought. When Bail nodded, she addressed the infant. "Leia Organa, you are one lucky girl. You've got a great father."

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

A/N- Short and sweet, I hope. Bail is just way too awesome for words. To anyone who was confused, this is the end. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and constructive criticism welcome.


End file.
